This represents a competitive renewal of NIDA contract N01DA-2-9306, entitled "Assessment of Potential Cocaine Treatment Medications in Monkeys". The primary objective of the research and development project described herein is to screen potential pharmacotherapies for cocaine abuse by evaluating compounds in drug discrimination and self- administration paradigms in nonhuman primates. These tests have been selected by NIDA's medications Development Division (MDD) because they are believed to represent model systems that are predictive of clinical efficacy of pharmacotherapies for cocaine dependence. Results from this project will be utilized by NIDA's MDD to make decisions regarding selection of compounds for further development (i.e., toxicological evaluation and initial clinical evaluation) as pharmacotherapies for cocaine dependence. In brief, the objectives of this contract are to determine the effects of test compounds in the following paradigms: (1) drug discrimination test in nonhuman primates when tested alone or in combination with cocaine (i.e., a preclinical evaluation of the test compound's subjective profile), and (2) self-administration test in nonhuman primates when tested for ability to block cocaine self-administration or to be directly self- administered (i.e., a preclinical evaluation of the reinforcing properties and potential for abuse). The anticipated end results of this contract are written reports detailing study findings.